


Sparks

by TheBajaBlast



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ty Lee and Azula kiss in the woods, tyzula - Freeform, with some angst for good measure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBajaBlast/pseuds/TheBajaBlast
Summary: The kiss was slow and tender, and time seemed to stop. Azula’s lips were soft, softer than Ty Lee ever imagined they would be. If Ty Lee was being honest, she had fantasized about kissing the princess before...not that she’d ever admit to it. She’d always imagined a kiss with Azula would be more...forceful. That Azula would be more dominating.Instead, Azula was gentle. It was everything.--After Azula unexpectedly kisses Ty Lee and quickly runs away, Ty Lee chases after her to tell her how she feels.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 249





	Sparks

Ty Lee was still trying to process what had just happened. One moment, Azula had been talking about her grand-plan to capture the Avatar. While the scheme was mostly complete, the princess was still trying to figure out some of the finer details.   
  
“With that machine, we’ll be able to easily keep up with the Avatar’s bison,” she had said. Her brow was furrowed, Ty Lee knew that at this point Azula was thinking out loud more than anything. Not that Ty Lee minded. Honestly, she loved it. Azula was so smart, it was interested to get such a look into her thought process, “I just can’t figure out how to predict where they’re going to go.”    
  
There had been many nights like this, where Azula would join Ty Lee in the acrobat’s tent to think out loud about her plans. Ty Lee usually didn’t offer much input - after all, she was nowhere near the tactical genius the princess was. Ty Lee figured that the princess did this for moral support more than anything.

But that night, Ty Lee had an idea. A brilliant one, even if she didn’t realize it.    
  
“Why do we need to predict where they’re going?” the acrobat asked, twisting her hair in her hands, “That bison sheds so much...maybe we could just follow the trail of fur!”   
  
Azula’s golden eyes lit up as she considered it. Slowly, a large smile crossed her face. She snapped her fingers in triumph.

  
“Yes…yes you’re absolutely right!” the princess excitedly exclaimed, “Ty Lee, that’s brilliant!”   
  
And then without warning, Azula grabbed onto Ty Lee’s shoulders and kissed her. The acrobat made a surprised sound as she felt the princess on her lips, but the sound quickly turned into a moan. She followed Azula’s lead and kissed the princess back. It was electrifying.    
  
The kiss was slow and tender, and time seemed to stop. Azula’s lips were soft, softer than Ty Lee ever imagined they would be. If Ty Lee was being honest, she had fantasized about kissing the princess before...not that she’d ever admit to it. She’d always imagined a kiss with Azula would be more...forceful. That Azula would be more dominating. Instead, Azula was gentle. It was nice.

As different as it was, it was better than anything Ty Lee had imagined. The acrobat felt her heart flutter, as she sank into the feeling of the princess’s lips on hers. She never wanted this feeling to end. The princess sucked on her bottom lip ever so slightly. Ty Lee lifted a hand, and carefully placed it on the back of Azula’s head…

And the Azula broke away from her, practically pushing herself away. The triumphant look that had been in Azula’s golden eyes had been replaced by one panic and horror. Her body language tensed, and the firebender sank into her armor.

Ty Lee hadn’t seen Azula look this scared in a long time.   
  
“I’m sorry, I…” Azula started to say, before quickly turning herself away from Ty Lee. The acrobat was taken off guard by Azula’s loss of words. The princess held her arms closed to her body -- defensively, almost.   
  
“Azula, it’s fine, I…”   
  
“Forget any of this ever happened,” Azula quickly said, her voice firm and commanding. A general giving an order to a lowly soldier. Then, she bolted out of the tent. In what felt like a blink, she was gone.   
  
Ty Lee stood there, processing what had just occurred. Everything had all happened so fast, and her mind was racing with questions. Did she make a mistake? Had she done or said something wrong? She gingerly lifted her hand and touched her fingers to her lips. Maybe the princess didn’t like the way she’d kissed her. The thought was enough to make her stomach churn. No.   
  
“Azula, wait!” Ty Lee yelled out, before dashing out of the tent.   
  
She bolted to Azula’s tent, hoping the princess would be in her quarters. She had no idea if Azula would even be willing to talk about this, but she had to try something. She opened the tent’s flap...and Azula wasn’t there. Where on earth had the princess run off to?   
  
She scoured the area, looking for any sign of the firebender. But there was nothing. It was like she had disappeared.    
  
“Azula!” Ty Lee called out, not seeing another option. She felt nauseous, and her heartbeat so fast, she felt like it might explode, “Azula, where are you?”   
  
Not surprisingly, there was no answer. Ty Lee wondered if it would be in her best self-interest to give the Azula some space. Maybe the firebender was right, maybe it was best to forget this ever happened.   
  
But the ghost of the magnificent kiss still lingered on Ty Lee’s lips. It had been so magical -- like for a single moment, Azula and herself were the only two people that mattered. She had felt so happy, so whole in that moment…   
  
She needed to make sure Azula was okay.   
  
“Azula!” Ty Lee called one last time. Ty Lee stood there, waiting. Hoping that the princess would respond, that they could talk about this.   
  
But there was nothing. Ty Lee wiped her eyes, feeling the warning signs that tears were about to fall. She took a deep breath, trying to re-center herself.   
  
She briefly wondered if maybe this was for the best. Azula was the crown princess of the Fire Nation, after all, and while Ty Lee’s family had wealth -- at the end of the day, she was simply a lowly commoner. Not to mention, relationships between the same genders were frowned upon in the Fire Nation, to put it lightly. 

No, it would never work between them. Ty Lee had to accept that.   
  
Then, in the distance, Ty Lee saw a small flash of blue light. Could it be…   
  
With a renewed resolve, she ran towards the source. She couldn’t give up now. She refused. There was another flash of light in the distance. The princess had to be close, Ty Lee was sure of it.    
  
Finally, she made it into a small clearing. Sure enough, Azula stood in the middle of it, her body turned away from Ty Lee. She had taken out her bun, and her raven hair gently rustled in the spring breeze. Ty Lee wondered if Azula even noticed her sudden presence. The moon was full that night, and Azula seemed to glow in its soft light. Ty Lee’s heart fluttered, temporarily stunned by the sheer beauty of the princess.   
  
Then, Azula adjusted her footing. She lifted her arm, pointing two fingers high to the sky. With a deep breath, her arms started to move in purposeful, circular motions. Ty Lee’s eyes widened, as she watched sparks of electricity bounce of the princess’s hands. She’d once heard that a powerful enough firebender could create lightning, but never had she seen it in person.   
  
Then, with one fluid motion, she lifted her super-charged hand to the sky - sending a shot of lightning into the sky. The lightning crackled as it moved, followed by a bellowing thunder as it hit.   
  
The display was one of the most beautiful and powerful things she’d ever witnessed -- the anxieties from earlier washed away as Ty Lee watched the show. She was absolutely dazzled. 

“Woah,” Ty Lee gasped. Azula jumped, quickly turning around to face the acrobat. Loose hair hung on her forehead, her golden eyes filled with panic.   
  
“Ty Lee,” she clenched her fists, and Ty Lee sensed her aura darkening. Azula scowled, approaching chi-blocker, “what in the world are you doing here?!”    
  
“Since when have you been able to make lightning?” Ty Lee exclaimed, blowing past Azula’s stern words, and dashing to be by her princess’s side. 

Ever since they were kids, Azula had dreamed about becoming the strongest firebender the world had ever seen, and Ty Lee had no doubt Azula could do it. This was simply more proof. “That was the coolest thing I’ve ever seen!”   
  
Azula’s demeanor softened ever so slightly, as Ty Lee gushed over her performance. She sighed, before brushing the loose hair behind her ear. She turned her gaze away from Ty Lee, before muttering, “it’s...far from perfect.”   
  
Ty Lee grabbed the princess’s hands, clutching them close into her own. They felt hot to the touch, almost like they could burn her. From the moment Ty Lee had met her, the princess worked hard to achieve that goal. Watching her now, like this, Ty Lee was overcome by what she could only describe as pride.    
  
“Who cares if it wasn’t perfect, you made  _ actual fricking lightning!”  _ the acrobat gushed, holding Azula’s hand’s tighter, “You’re just...so amazing!”   
  
The princess’s eyes were wide with a look that Ty Lee had never seen before, and her cheeks turned a deep pink. A smile started to cross her features before…

She pulled her hands out of Ty Lee’s, and once again turned her back toward the acrobat.    
  
“Why are you here, Ty Lee?” she asked, her voice cold and hollow. Ty Lee felt her heart sink. In all the excitement, she’d forgotten the real reason she sought out the princess.   
  
“I wanted to...talk,” she hesitantly stated. How fast the mood had shifted.   
  
“There’s nothing to talk about,” Azula responded, and began walking away from the acrobat. Ty Lee reached out, grabbing Azula by the shoulder to stop her, “Ty Lee.”   
  
“Please just, listen to me,” she took a deep breath, unsure of what to say next. She hadn’t thought this far ahead. “I don’t care that you kissed me. In fact I...liked it.”   
  
Azula stood there, silently. Ty Lee couldn’t see the princess’s face, so she couldn’t get a good read on her mood. However, Azula didn’t jerk her shoulder away from Ty Lee’s grasp, which Ty Lee took to mean she could still talk.   
  
“I guess...what I’m trying to say is…” she paused. What was she trying to say? Her feelings were so powerful and loud, it was almost impossible to define them by words. She took a deep breath. Maybe she couldn’t.

Instead, she slowly reached out a hand, gently cupping the back of the princess’s head, just as she’d done before. This time, Azula didn’t pull away.   
  
Ty Lee found herself leaning into Azula, until their lips were barely touching. And once more, they kissed.

This one didn’t linger. It was short, just a peck. Still, Ty Lee could feel the sparks she did before. Her stomach fluttered. It was electrifying, and judging by the way Azula gripped her hand harder, Ty Lee wondered if the princess felt the same.

“You’re my best friend,” Ty Lee felt herself saying. It was word vomit at this point, uncensored thoughts straight from the heart, “And I know there are a million reasons it would never work between us, and I understand. And if you want me to forget this ever happened, I will. But just know, that I…”   
  
Azula cut Ty Lee off with another kiss.    
  
It was everything she could have asked for. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot I had saved in my drafts, that I thought I'd finally post. I'm at a new job, so I'm not able to write as much, but I still wanted to get something out there. As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
